


with these broken hands of mine

by RyuuSiren7



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Crowley May or May Not have been Raphael, Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley was a healer, Fluff, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Maggot Husbands (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Romance, Scene: Crowley's Trial in Hell (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Wingfic, You Decide, idk just take it, yes you can have it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuSiren7/pseuds/RyuuSiren7
Summary: "With these hands, I will cling to you,I'm yours forever and a day.With these hands, I will bring to you,A tender love as warm as May."-With These Hands, Tom Jones*****Once, he had a different Name. Once, there had been a well-loved and brilliant angel whose hands would shine golden as he mended what was hurt and broken.  Demons aren’t meant to fix or heal, but that isn’t going to stop him from doing what he’d been created for.Crowley has always been a bit too nice for his own Good.  It doesn’t go unnoticed.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Dagon (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	with these broken hands of mine

**Author's Note:**

> That’s right, I took a song from the What’s up Pussycats album and used it to write multi-chaptered angst and slow burn and Hell-building. Also, this is me taking the “Hell” I built in Darwinian Demonology, inverting it, covering it in duct tape, and then releasing it upon the world. Make me stick to one headcanon, I dare you.
> 
> Apologies for how short this chapter is, just getting an intro out there and seeing how it goes. Lmk if I should continue!
> 
> Warnings in the notes at the end~

_“Forget injuries; never forget kindness.”_

_-Confucious_

* * *

Hell had its very own cryptid. 

They didn’t _call_ the mysterious being a cryptid, of course, seeing as only one of them really had any chance of knowing what a cryptid was in the first place and that it would take said being roughly 6,000 years to learn it. But have one they did. 

Everyone had a story about some vaguely remembered and half-seen figure, someone - or something - that had come to them just when it seemed like their time was up and instead _saved_ them.

(Demons are not often saved. This was _important_.)

The stories had been around quite literally from the very beginning of Hell, when their wings were still alight and burning sulfur clung to them like a second skin, burning away their forms beneath. None of them thought they would survive it, the agony of flame just a distraction from the emptiness from where Her Love had been, a lack that tried to crush them from within.

Some claimed it was a being of Hellfire that saved them, a being that had lived in Hell before it was claimed by the demons. They said this being had reached out with reds and yellows to baptize them, cleanse them of their wounds and filled them with the mercy of darkness.[i]

Others described hands combing through their hair, brittle feathers brushing against their skin, a soothing voice that was almost a hiss, and warmth like that of the sun against their skin as they basked in the light of the stars.

Groups huddled in distant corners whispered that it was an angel, mistakenly dragged down with the rest as they Fell. The thought comforted and hurt in equal measures, and any hint of white was met with strong suspicion. 

A daring few even believed it was Her, but they, by and large, kept their mouths shut. 

As time began and then marched on, tales of Hell’s Healer grew and spread.

Left for dead by an angel? Found themselves suddenly awake and fully recovered in a pool of starlight, the fading warmth of another’s hand still resting on the curves of their skin. Hellhound incident? The dogs have been dealt with, and there is a dying ember of painless flame still flickering around them. Everything just too much, and you feel like giving up? Take a nap, my dear, and when you wake, find a ringlet of scarlet and black wound around your wrist, and know that you are never alone.[ii]

Everyone had a story, except for a demon with hair like fire and eyes the color of the sun, Earth's very own star.

Then again, one could argue that Crowley had the most stories of them all.

* * *

i] Otherwise known as unconsciousness from shock/trauma. Crowley was not the only dramatic demon.

[ii] One of these bracelets was taken from their owner once, and only once. It seemed like all of Hell truly had frozen over, and the thief saw the shadows of a flame that wasn’t there each time they turned around. Eventually, the demon had returned the stolen gift, and Hell resumed to it’s normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentions and slight descriptions of wing/body injuries and blood, pining, dumbassery
> 
> Me: I’m going to write a serious story again, it’s been a while since I’ve done that! I have everything planned out, I just have to type it down -  
> My Hell-born sense of humor, possessing my hands: Hello, ‘tis I, the buzziest fly  
> Me: Ah, fuck
> 
> Come say hi!  
> Tumblr: @ryuu-scribbles and/or @ineffably-ryuu  
> Instagram: @ryuu_of_rome  
> Twitter: @RyuuSiren7


End file.
